mml3_project_servbotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Servbot 1427
Uh... Hello, I'm #1427. But I prefer to go by Tacit. I have the lowest voice setting normally available to us. I'm mostly quiet, usually keep to myself... But Miss Tron insists in getting to know all of us better (getting several thousand more kids in such a short time is alot to take in after all) so here's my small contribution... I suppose I'm a bit of a black sheep as far as servbots go. I always find myself questioning orders in the back of my mind, wondering who'll get hurt by our actions - I've read that this is called a Conscience... I've faultered several times while on missions when I didn't steal, hinder the police, or vandalize something of Miss Casket's... Also... I don't like coffee... every Servbot loves coffee, but I can't stand it. I could also be stronger than I am (must've been an error or something) but I don't like training: it feels like a competition... plus I don't like being watched. Besides, being strong isn't everything... Right? Everyone started to think I had a screw loose, so I was taken off active missions. Miss Tron was too busy to try and fix me at the moment, so I was left to my own devices under her order to: "Discover what you can do." ...It took a while. I was nervous being around so many, uh, unique personalities... I eventually found friends in 14, 19, 22, 34, and 37 (I found them easier to talk to than most of the other #s... being as shy as I am)... It was through them that I learned some of the Bonne Family History: successes, failures, even things that were (and still are) taboo to talk about. 22 and 34 got me interested in tinkering with refractors and the like, while 14 and 37 were the most knowledgeable. They gave me my biggest inspiration regarding Miss Tron and a certain "incident" at Saul Kada Ruins they'd heard through the Serv-vine (please don't punish anyone Miss Tron!). She'd wanted to "disappear" then... I began to think, why not? She was also very stressed with the rocket project and getting funds for it... I began to think she needed a break...!?... Huh?... Oops, uh, Miss Casket is calling me... I'll see if I can finish later... Sorry... ... ... ...Who knew you could spend hours sorting blueprints... Miss Casket's seems a bit disorganized, working around so many others... Ok, I'm back..? Oh, right. Anyway. 22 and 34 helped me with tinkering advice, while 19 and 14 allowed me some spare parts from storage. Time and effort later, my very own invention - the L.R.D. (Light Refracting Device) - was finished and installed to my systems. I'd never felt so comfortable in a crowd before, no one could see me! After a few days of testing (and some confused accidental bumping victims) I felt it was time to show Miss Tron. I found her in her room, sprawled out on the bed after a full day's work, several Servbots still trying to get her input on some mission stuff. She noticed an insignia similar to hers on my chest and asked what it was. I pushed it and said, "This is... what I can do..." I expanded the refraction field to include Miss Tron, the other Servbots within eye shot saw both of us vanish. "Now you can rest, well... without interruptions." Then sparks started flying from my insignia, "Uh o-!" BOOM! That's the last thing I remember. I woke up with Miss Tron (in her lab coat) standing over me. She said that my L.R.D. had overloaded from expanding it's field too much... And that 18 didn't like having to clean my parts off the floor... She'd spent all night repairing me, (in all honesty... she hasn't had to repair many Servbots before) even gave my L.R.D. a bigger refractor along with some added fail-safes too. I felt so bad for causing more trouble. Then she said that even though there was no time to rest, she was glad she took the time to "fix" me... only not like before... I was fine "as is." ...That gave me new confidence, to say the least... That's when she thought of my current assignment, (see stats) not working together would be cheating after all. At first I was always invisible, but over time (and Miss Casket finally noticing a wrench she'd been looking for appear right infront of her - I was a helpful Gremlin) I became an assistant of sorts to both Miss Tron and Miss Casket. I'm sometimes the silent third party that they argue back and forth through... I actually don't mind, really... Sometimes I can actually help them not fight so much... Maybe I'm imagining that part... When I'm not working I try to think of ways to get more material/funds for the rocket... that aren't illegal (Miss Casket has a big gripe about that). Though I wonder how she'd feel about illegal stuff happening to bad guys like Loath?... I'd rather not ask. I also want to take a Lake Jyun Sub-Gate Sharukurusu apart to see if I can make my L.R.D. any better from it's visual fade out capability. Likes: *Peace and Quiet *Not being seen (usually) *Tinkering *D Lunch (It's last but not least) *The Caskets *The Bonnes (Miss Tron most of all) Dislikes: *Crowds *Being stared at while visible (19 thinks I have a slight Scopophobia) *Loud Noises (...Arguing...Data...Etc...) *Coffee... Ick... *Competition Rocket Material / Fund Ideas: *Find a way (perhaps a weapon) to disable Reaverbots so they can be taken apart. That way, not only do we get the refractors, we also get their other electronic components and metal material. Anything that can't be used could still be sold to a junk shop. *We could save some Reaverbot pieces (as part of my first idea) and sell them as special National Treasures. There's a Reaverbot Eye in the Kattelox Museum that's a Grade One National Treasure (I guess no one's thought of - or been able to - keep Reaverbots from exploding before). If we sell parts like that instead (who on Terra would just donate it?), they could be worth alot of Zenny. We shouldn't do it too often though: if we do, some people might get suspicious and start snooping where they shouldn't. I hope to get along with everyone as best I can... Uh, you might see me around... Or not. Category:Servbots